


Meeting Her Again

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada Wong Is A Trans Woman, F/M, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Post-RE4, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Ada Wong, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Leon is surprised when Ada showed up at his apartment three years after the events of RE4.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1: An Old Flame Reignited

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey y'all. Here's the first chapter of Meeting Her Again. There needs to more LGBTQ+ representation. And there should be more trans girl Ada Wong fanfics. I really enjoyed writing this. There will be three chapters. Now on with the story.

Leon woke up groggily forgetting where he was for a moment, until he looked over to his left to see his beautiful girlfriend, Ada sleeping beside him completely naked, just like he was. He grinned to himself as he remembered the events from the previous evening and how the two of them ended up in bed together.

xxxxxx

xxx-February, 12th, 2007-5:30 PM-xxx

xxxxxx

Leon was drinking a beer when he heard someone knocking on his door. He sat the beer down, getting up from his couch, walking over to the door. His blue eyes widened after he saw who was knocking.

"Ada! What the hell are you doing here? I haven't seen you in three years, then you show up at my place? What do you want?" He didn't hate her. He tried, but he just couldn't. What they went through together back in Raccoon City had bonded them in a way that could never be changed.

Ada smirked. He never changed. She was glad that he didn't. If he did, Leon wouldn't be the same man that she had fallen in love with nine years earlier.

"Leon. Long time, no see. I just want to say I'm sorry. I don't deal with my feelings easily like everyone else. You know what I do for a living. It's not exactly the best way to find a date. But with you, falling in love was easy. I'm starting to get cold out here, not to mention, I really don't want complete strangers to hear our conversation." She wasn't planning on saying all that out in the open like that. She just didn't want to break his heart.

"Fine, you're right. It is getting pretty chilly out here. Come in." He opened the door wider, stepping aside for her. And she walked inside. He closed the door behind them. He led her into his living room.

She sat down on the couch, he sat down next to her. Their knees almost touching. Neither really knew what to say. Well, Ada did. She was just having trouble getting them out.

"There's some things that I need to tell you. I would have told you before, but I just couldn't. I wasn't ready back then. I am now though." She didn't know if he would accept her. Ada knew that he didn't have a single hateful bone in his body.

"Ada, whatever it is, I'll always love you. I fell in love with you that fateful night all those years ago. And I never stopped. You can tell me if you want to, But I'm not going to pressure you or anything." He was happy to see her again.

"Thank you. Well I've kept most of my private life, just that, private. My life isn't anyone else's business. I trust you and you know how I feel about you. Leon, I'm a trans woman. I started my transition just before college. And I used quite a bit of the money that I made from my first few jobs doing what I am now to help further my transition." She's never told anyone she's trans. She's not ashamed of it or anythng. Nor should she be. Ada's proud of who she was.

"Alright. That's awesome. I'm not an bigoted asshole. I'll never hate on someone just because of their gender or who they're attracted to or not attracted to." He smiled softly, laying his hand on top of her's, gently entwining their fingers together.

She returned his smile with one of her own. She leaned forward, kissing him softly on his lips. She pulled back a second later.

"I know you're not, Leon. I just couldn't be too careful, you know? I have to go now though. I have a new job lined up. I just wanted to say what I said." If she stayed any longer, she wouldn't want to leave.

"Ada, wait. You can stay the night, but only if you want to. I know that you probably have safe houses or expensive hotels you stay at when you're in a town on a job, but you know me. You probably know me better than I do. I'll take the couch and you can take my bed for the night." He hoped she would stay. He just wanted to get to know her better.

"You do make a good point, You're not wrong about the safe houses or the hotels either. I do love staying in those places, but they don't have the one thing this place does. And that's you. I'll stay the night." She took her heels off, placing them by the couch on the floor.

"If your feet are hurting, I can give you a foot massage. I know that heels aren't exactly the most comfortable kinds of shoes. You know, back in college I was curious about heels. So I asked my roommate if I could try on her heels. Just to try them on and guess what happened? I nearly broke my fucking ankles walking around my dorm room. But then again, I haven't been wearing them for years and years either." He chuckled.

Ada couldn't help herself. She giggled, which soon turned into laughing. She couldn't remember the last time that she laughed so hard.

"Wow. I shouldn't laugh. Sorry. If you want me to show you how to wear and walk around in a pair of heels without falling on your ass, I'll be happy too. I would love a foot massage and a bottle of beer first though." She shifted around laying down on the other end of the couch, placing both of her aching, tired feet in Leon's lap.

He began to rub her feet. He started with the heel of her left foot, working slowly and tenderly for several minutes. When he got to her toes, cute little moans fell from her lips. Leon grinned, then started to massage her right foot. He repeated the same process. He finished almost ten minutes later.

Ada glanced towards him with a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what he was up too. He just wanted to give her a foot massage. She sat up.

"Damn. Now that was amazing. Where the hell did learn how to do that? I'm going to keep you." She chuckled a little.

"I don't know. I've always been good at doing that. I think that I'm just naturally good with my hands. Hang on a second. I'll get you that beer." He got up, making his way into the kitchen. He came back with two beers. He handed one to Ada, already open.

She lifted it to her lips, drinking some before lowering the bottle back down. She smiled to herself.

"I don't drink beer too often, but I do enjoy it. I know that this will be a dumb question. How have you been? I do worry, so I do keep tabs on you. Just to make sure that you don't get yourself killed." She chuckled to herself.

"I'm not surprised. You do have a lot of connections, so of course you would. And no, I'm not mad. I've been missing you quite a bit though. To be honest, I used to have nightmares of Raccoon City, then of the island. One of my most frequent one's is of you dying. I usually wake up screaming. I've never told anyone about this shit. I just thought you should know. How about you?" He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Same old, same old. Killing dictators, stealing state secrets, you know the usual. I love every fucking second of it. I do enjoy taking a break every once in a while." She took another sip of her beer.

That's what they did for the next few minutes, sitting in comfortable silence while they drank their beers. Ada moved closer to him, placing a hand on the back of his neck, smirking when she saw him blush. She leaned down, kissing him softly.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter of Meeting Her Again. I apologize that I haven't updated this fanfic since I wrote & published the first in early November of last year. I'm writing several other fanfics, not too mention, I really struggled with how to bring this new chapter to life, so to speak. But it's finally finished & I can't wait to write the last chapter. Now on with the story.

Ada moved closer to him, deepening their kiss, moaning into his mouth, their tongues moving against each other. After kissing for a few more minutes, she pulled away with the two of them breathing heavily. 

“Wow. It’s been a long time since I’ve kissed anyone like that. I liked it. We can continue if you want.” She loved kissing Leon, even if they’ve only kissed a few times since they had known each other.

“I’d love to. I don’t want to ruin the mood here, but I’m getting hungry. I haven’t eaten all day.” The last thing that he ate was a sandwich for lunch. He needed to start eating healthier. And hopefully, that day would be soon.

“Sounds great. What do you suggest? I do have some recipes we could try. I love to cook and we can make our meal together. And after we eat, I would love to get back to what we were just doing, because that was fun.” She loved cooking, but she also loved teasing Leon. She couldn’t get enough of it. He was cute when he blushed.

“Well, come on then. The kitchen awaits for the beautiful goddess known as Ada.” He smirked as he watched a blush creep up from her neck to her ears. He could tease just as well as she could. He stood up, bringing her with him, he led her into the kitchen.

While it wasn’t the biggest kitchen in the world, it would get the job done. Everything was neat and clean. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve cooked in a kitchen like this. To be honest, I don’t cook that much anyway. I mostly get room service or go to a restaurant whenever I visit Italy or another country. But Italy’s my favorite. Fuck, I love their food. My most recent missions have unfortunately kept me away.” Ada sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen, with Leon doing the same, seconds later.

“I can understand that. I have an idea; how about we cook an Italian meal together? I haven’t cooked a meal with someone in so long and I’ll love for that someone to be you, Ada.” He stopped himself from saying anything more. He could feel himself blushing just being in the same room with her.

“That sounds pretty great, Leon. We better go now and buy what we need to make our meal with before it gets too late. Cooking is a fantastic way to spend time with someone you care about.” Ada walked out of the kitchen, grabbed Leon by the hand and she practically dragged him to her car that was parked near his place.

xxxxxx

xxx-One Hour Later-Leon Kennedy’s Apartment-xxx

xxxxxx

After an hour of shopping at a nearby store, the two of them arrived back at his apartment. Ada and Leon entered while carrying bags full of food and drinks. They walked into the kitchen placing the bags on the table and countertop. Ada laid out the ingredients for their meal on the countertop, splitting up who should do what to get everything divided up to cook.

Ada chopped up the onions, carrots, and peppers as Leon started preparing the meat, which was a great cut of beef they had gotten for a low price. They spent close to forty minutes getting everything to cook. A little while later just before the food was finished, Ada washed dishes and Leon dried them, putting them away.

“I think that the food is almost ready to eat.” Ada washed the last dish, handing it over to Leon, who dried it, before putting back into a cabinet that’s right above the sink. The food was done not even ten minutes later. 

Leon grabbed two plates, forks, and glasses, placing them on the kitchen table. Ada put their food on the plates, they then sat down next to one another at the table. Ada and Leon took bites of their food at the same time, neither of them couldn’t stop the slight moans that slipped out after eating something so good.

“Damn, Ada. This food is really good. See what with my job being the way it is, I don’t get to eat food like this very often, if ever. Which fucking sucks because I’ve been missing out in the last few years. I remember earlier you said that you don’t either because of your job. Now, I understand how different our lives and jobs are, but I think that we should enjoy the little things like what we’re doing at this very moment. So if you want to eat something fancy, then go do it.” He picked up another piece of food with his food eating it slowly, savoring the taste. Leon looked across the table to see that Ada was doing the same.

“You make some very fine points, Leon. I’m a mercenary/spy, you work for the US President. Our jobs couldn’t be more different even if we tried. We’ve been on opposite sides both times we met while working and to be completely honest with you, I fucking hated it. I would have loved to help you way more than I ended up doing. But I couldn’t. When we first met, I wasn’t planning on falling in love with anyone, much less a cop. That’s what exactly happened though. I wouldn’t change it for anything else in the world.” Ada took a deep breath, exhaling it when she finished talking. She didn’t mean to say all that to him. When it came to Leon, rational things she’d normally do went straight out the fucking window. She’ll much rather follow her heart as far as her love life was concerned.

xxxxxx

xxx-One Hour Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Once they had eaten their meal, placed their plates into the sink, Leon and Ada went to his bedroom instead of the couch to pick up where they left off over three hours ago. They figured they'd be more comfortable in a bed. At least they wouldn’t wake the next morning with a crick in their necks or something equally as painful. Ada ended up on top of him, the two of them were now nearly naked with their clothes being all over the bedroom floor leaving Ada in her red bra and panties, Leon only in his boxer briefs. 

Leon had his back to the wall behind the bed, while Ada straddled his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed passionately. He dreamt of this moment for years, not knowing if it would ever happen. But there he was with the woman he loved. It was the greatest night of his and Ada’s lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the second chapter. I'll try to have the final chapter written & updated by either the end of this month or sometime early next month. I want to finish one other fanfic before I write anything else. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I hope y'all loved and enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I'll have chapter two written and posted soon. I'm pretty fucking busy, but as I've said, I'll do my best. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
